The Night before the Wedding
by susan friedman
Summary: Anna is having a hard time getting to sleep so she goes in search of Kristoff to comfort her. Another one shot and complete in one chapter. Please read and review.


The Night Before the Wedding

Anna tossed and turned. No matter what she thought or did to help her sleep, she just couldn't. She sat up and stared at the beautiful white gown she would be wearing tomorrow. It was her design and it was made at her direction, but it didn't matter. Something was bothering her; something was gnawing at her deep down in her soul.

Maybe she was just nervous, maybe she was afraid. She was so happy when Kristoff had proposed three months ago. Elsa was happy for her and told her that she was doing the next right thing.

It was funny how fate worked. It was funny how your whole life could change in an instant. She was the Queen now; it was no longer her older sister's responsibility. It was up to her to keep Arendelle running, it was up to her to look after her subjects and it was up to her to keep peace in the kingdom and beyond.

And then there was the wedding tomorrow. All her life, she was waiting for this moment. All her life, she wanted someone to be there for her, someone she could love and someone that would be there for her in return.

She loved Kristoff as she had loved no other, not even her sister. Kristoff was special. He loved her, cared about her and was there for her. He had given her the confidence to move forward when Elsa left to join the Northuldra. She knew that Elsa never wanted to be queen, that she took the title because it was expected of her. The journey into the Enchanted Forest and the ordeal she had gone through at Ahtohallan had given Elsa enough confidence to abdicate the throne and hand it over to her. As the Fifth Spirit and Guardian of the Enchanted Forest, Elsa knew what she had to do. She had finally found her calling.

"I will never stop being your sister," Elsa explained to her. "I will be here for you and Kristoff if and when you need me. We will always be together, no matter how far apart we are. And please know that I will always love you. "

"But…."

"There are no buts, Anna. This is my life now. I want nothing more than you and Kristoff's happiness. I have every confidence that the two of you will complement each other in this endeavor and you will be a great king and queen. You were meant to be queen, not me. I have seen you take matters into your own hands and succeed and I know Kristoff loves you and will be there for you every step of the way."

Anna smiled, put her arms around her sister and pulled her close. They stayed that way a long time before they broke apart. And then she hugged Kristoff. "I know you will take of her and watch over her," Elsa whispered before she pulled herself away.

Anna pushed the covers away and stood up. She wanted to talk with Kristoff, she wanted to hear his words of love and to calm her down.

She slipped into her robe, left her bedchamber and walked towards Kristoff's rooms. She knocked on the door of his bedchamber hoping that he'd invite her in, but there was no answer. She knocked again, this time a little harder.

"Kristoff?" she called out "Are you in there or are you asleep? "

When there was still no answer, she knocked a third time, but still nothing. Although she didn't want to do it, Anna pushed the door open.

The room was empty and the bed had not been slept in.

All Anna had to do was realize where Kristoff was, shook her head and smiled.

"Sven," she said. "He needed to speak to his brother, just like I needed to speak to my sister. He's nervous too."

And with that, she turned and headed back to her rooms.

"Anna?" a male voice called out.

She turned. Kristoff was there standing before her. He tried to smile. "What are you doing up?"

Anna took one look at him and tried not to smile. As usual, he had fallen asleep in the hayloft of the barn next to Sven. It wasn't the first time and it probably wouldn't be the last. She had to get used to it, after all, he had put up with her and Elsa.

"Fell asleep in the barn again?" she teased.

Kristoff smiled sheepishly. "How can you tell?"

Anna shook her head. "You've got hay all over you," she smiled and started to pull the hay out of his hair and to brush off the hay on his clothes.

Kristoff frowned. "I don't have that much on me, do I?"

Anna laughed and Kristoff began to laugh with her.

"I was afraid that you would be angry."

"Why should I be angry? I love you. I just needed someone to talk to, to get me over all that has happened in the last few weeks. Tomorrow we will be husband and wife and I want so much to be everything to you."

Kristoff smiled and brushed away her stray tear with his thumb. He pulled her close.

"You already are, Anna. Don't change, ever. Just stay with me forever. I need you."

"I'll be here for you, Kristoff. I promise."

They pulled apart and smiled at one another. "Besides, you're just lucky that I love Sven and all that hay."

Kristoff laughed and hugged her. Then, silently and arm in arm, they finally walked in the direction of Anna's rooms. Once they arrived at her bedchamber, Kristoff removed his arm and opened the door for Anna and ushered her inside. He closed the door behind them.


End file.
